


The Good... Limericks

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	The Good... Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Good... Limericks

**The Good... Limericks**

  
**_Amanda_**

Amanda, you sly little minx   
Your deviltry's boundless, methinks!   
Quick as a rabbit,   
You're Duncan's bad habit   
But he loves you-despite your hijinks! 

  
**_Sophie Baines_**

Ahriman cannot deceive you   
The Highlander tries to believe you   
For love of your brother...   
You'll not kill another   
So a watery grave will receive you! 

  
**_Father Bernard and Georges Dalou_**

When young, you were heroes of France   
Fought nobly in the Résistance   
Now you've been found...   
By the Immie you drowned   
And Daimler gives no second chance! 

  
**_Alexa Bond_**

A fragile and delicate flower   
With inner reserves of great power   
By Methos-desired   
And by him, inspired...   
To treasure and savor each hour! 

  
**_Sean Burns_**

How undeserved was your sad end   
You trusted MacLeod as a friend   
But with you inside him...   
To hearten and guide him   
He triumphed! You made a good blend! 

  
**_Debra Campbell_**

You loved Duncan right from the start   
But destiny kept you apart   
The bracelet he gave...   
Lies deep in your grave   
As you remain deep in his heart! 

  
**_Cassandra_**

Cassandra-you never forgave   
Serving as Methos's slave   
You yearned to attack him   
But Mac cried, 'Don't whack him!'   
Deprived of that head that you crave! 

  
**_Ceirdwyn_**

A warrior, brave but seductive,   
Revenge, you considered destructive   
Post-Culloden, while bunkin'   
You taught this to Duncan   
Now Duncan's the one who's instructive! 

  
**_Grace Chandel_**

To aid humankind-your objective   
But you had to be circumspective   
When Sendaro trailed you...   
For sure he'd have nailed you   
If Mac had not been so protective! 

  
**_Reagan Cole_**

Your Paris vacation was shot   
Ruined by an assassin's plot   
You paid a great cost   
Your bounty was lost   
But Mac perked you up, did he not? 

  
**_Terence Coventry_**

To Carolyn Marsh, you're a cur   
Her novel's one big ugly slur   
You claim that you love her   
No beauty's above her,   
Pray, do you need glasses, kind sir? 

  
**_Darius_**

Forsaking the warrior's way   
On Holy Ground vowing to stay   
Your death was unmarked   
No Quickening sparked   
But memories glow brighter each day! 

  
**_Joe Dawson_**

When you gave your legs for our nation   
The Watchers became your salvation   
Will the Highlander spoil it?   
Your oath's in the toilet   
Immortals as _friends?_ Desecration! 

  
**_Renee Delaney_**

Special Agent, all business, are you   
Great figure and stylish hairdo   
You're a crack shot   
But a tall handsome Scot   
Melts you like cheesy fondue! 

  
**_Charlie DeSalvo_**

Charlie, when all's done and said   
You fell in it over your head   
They stabbed, beat and shot you   
Then Dawson's friend got you...   
Thrown from a roof, now you're dead! 

  
**_Lucas Desiree_**

A gentleman full of compassion   
Withdrew from the Game with its clashin'   
But cruel Sheriff Crowley   
Killed you most foully   
You shouldn't have died in that fashion! 

  
**_Gina and Robert de Valicourt_**

A match made in heaven, 'twas said   
The day that this couple was wed   
But when Gina bitched...   
They almost unhitched   
Till she went for Methos's head! 

  
**_Hamza el Kahir_**

You wanted to flee on that day   
When Xavier St. Cloud came your way   
But you could not face...   
Mac taking your place   
So honor impelled you to stay! 

  
**_Hugh Fitzcairn_**

You pipe-smoking sweet leprechaun   
One moment there, next you're gone   
In life, chasing ladies   
In death, dodging Hades...   
Now you're an angel! Right on! 

  
**_Anna Hidalgo_**

You've triumphed with fierce elegance   
Over death and a shattered romance   
Consone _did_ shake you   
But he could not break you   
Go on with your Flamenco dance! 

  
**_Alec Hill_**

Your body has been dis-endowed   
So lovemaking isn't allowed   
Yet inside of Richie   
For Jenn-you get itchy   
Don't you know-three is a crowd? 

  
**_Rebecca Horne_**

Your beauty and goodness shone through...   
All you attempted to do   
When the crystals you gave...   
Led to your grave   
MacLeod made sure Luther went too! 

  
**_Claudia Jardine_**

You of the genius elite   
Thought immortality neat   
But when passion fled...   
Your fingers felt dead   
And swordplay did not appear sweet! 

  
**_Hideo Koto_**

You knew that if you disobeyed...   
The Shogun-a price must be paid   
Thought Mac: 'You are cuckoo   
To consider seppuku'   
But your honor-untarnished-has stayed! 

  
**_Katherine and Nick_**

You two make a resourceful pair   
Crime-fighters extraordinaire   
The world is now freed...   
From Bartholomew's greed   
Alas, but no Series was there! 

  
**_Katya_**

Katya, why couldn't you see...   
Why Immies cannot parents be?   
When a daughter is told...   
Her Mom can't grow old   
She'll bitterly ask, 'Why not me?' 

  
**_Kyra_**

Pity, you cannot recall   
That night you and Mac had a ball   
That mole on your thigh   
Like a small butterfly   
Means Duncan saw you bare it all! 

  
**_Dr. Anne Lindsey_**

Your goal is to heal, not to kill   
You diagnose, treat every ill   
But Anne, how absurd   
Surely you've heard   
There's a thing called a birth control pill! 

  
**_Little Deer_**

Sharing your home and your son   
To Duncan you were Number One   
But the whites sought you out   
With Kern as their scout   
And your innocent lives were undone! 

  
**_Connor MacLeod_**

You taught Mac the rules of the Game   
Helped make him the man he became   
Your feelings run deep   
Your obstacles steep   
You honor the clan's family name! 

  
**_Duncan MacLeod_**

What more can be said of MacLeod!   
Ach! But he does his Clan proud   
A peace-loving fighter   
Of wrongs, he's a righter   
Aye...and he's amply endowed! 

  
**_Rachel MacLeod_**

True to your family and clan   
In Duncan, you saw a true man   
Through all he surmounted   
You helped when it counted   
Then went back where it all began! 

  
**_The Messenger_**

Methos (you claimed), was your name   
Your message-'Abandon the Game...   
Heed my advice.   
Stop killing, play nice'   
But Culbraith did not feel the same! 

  
**_Methos (Present Day)_**

You sweater-clad king of survival   
With storehouse of factoids archival   
When the Gathering's done   
Will you be the One?   
Or will Mac slice you dead on arrival? 

  
**_Tessa Noel_**

Lovely and graceful and bold   
A vision Mac's arms ached to hold   
No love will supplant you   
One wish G-d did grant you   
Mac never will see you grow old! 

  
**_Kit O'Brady_**

Why is it your nose goes 'ker-CHOO'   
Whenever an Immie nears you?   
And as for Amanda   
It's mere propaganda   
That she'd love to slice your neck through! 

  
**_Brother Paul_**

Away from your safe monastery...   
In concert, you proved too unwary   
You and Kalas went way back   
When he came for pay back...   
Your encore was so sanguinary! 

  
**_Linda Plager_**

Amour and career cannot mix   
No distractions when your camera clicks   
You made a decision   
To follow your vision   
You gave MacLeod up for your pix! 

  
**_Carl Robinson_**

Your pitcher's arm made you a star   
But never forget what you are   
Where folks congregate   
Don't decapitate   
Or else you won't get very far! 

  
**_Richie Ryan_**

Richie, please come out and play   
Mac won't behead you today   
He'll let you survive   
All through Season Five   
Till the writers erase you away! 

  
**_May-Ling Shen_**

You proved that a woman's no fool   
A Kung-fu grandmaster-real cool   
But Immies who swim...   
(To avoid an end grim)...   
Should hide a spare sword in the pool! 

  
**_Diane Terrin_**

You watched as the bombers roared past   
Never halting your daring newscast   
Then 'neath clearing skies   
Far from prying eyes   
You and Mac had your _own_ blast! 

  
Next ... The Bad... 

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Season 1 ~ Season 2 ~ Season 3   
Season 4 ~ Season 5 ~ Season 6   
The Good... ~ The Bad... ~ The Others...   
  
---


End file.
